The invention relates generally to operating a voice response system and, more specifically, to operating a voice response system in a multiuser environment.
Voice response systems are becoming ubiquitous and are currently used to control a wide variety of devices, such as televisions, personal assistants, home network devices, thermostats, entertainment systems, and the like. Voice response systems monitor the audio for a voice command and responsively perform an action indicated by the voice command. However, in a multi-user scenario, multiple people can speak out various voice commands at a time, which can cause the voice response system to miss commands and can cause users to waste time requesting to reverse previously taken actions.
In one example, family members are watching a voice operated television and a child speaks a command requesting a change of the channel but the father does not want the channel changed. In this case, the television will change the channel and the father must then request that the television return to the previous channel.